Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound
Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound is one of the main protagonists and he is the second member of the the Clever Belovers. He is voiced by Audrey Wasilewski (Tucker Cornelius Carbunkle's voice from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Life_as_a_Teenage_Robot My Life as a Teenage Robot] or MLaaTR for short). First Appearance His first apperance is "Dogamania" or (renamed "The Clever Belovers the Movie") along with Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle, Timmy Cole the English Foxhound, Coby the Magic Carpet, Alex's adopted uncle and aunt: Hagget Pipsy the Dalmatian and Emily Pipsy the Dalmatian, Princess Elina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Queen Eugina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Elina's genie; Jeannie the Genie and Eugina's two henchmen: Bobby the Bombay Cat and Marco the Brown Cat. Bio As a five year old toddler, he's been watching sports TV shows and they inspired his dream to be the athlete. He watched basketball, soccer, jogging race, bike race, tennis, swimming race, wrestling, and more. Also, he grew fond of athletic competitions are track and field, road running, cross country running, and race walking. Especially lots of sports. So he exercise to build up his muscles and learning how to play sports. He loves to jog racing, playing basketball, hockey, bowling, skateboard competition and race, and bike racing. When he grew up to 12 during high school, he is now attending in gym for Physical Education (or PE for short) which is his favorite school subject since he loves sports. Also, he attends one of his most favorite sport competitions is jogging race where he won the first place trophy and earn a golden medal. He became the most athletic dog in worldwide he's been going throughout his dream life and goals. His parents grew really proud of him for his success. His father is a wrestler and his mother is a stay-at-home housekeeper. Also, he has a six years younger sister named Elinor Scott the Italian Greyhound and his mean, more arrogant 24 year old cousin; Spike Redgie the Italian Greyhound who is his arch-rival during the competitions. Later on, he joined the Clever Belovers and became good friends with them with his loyalty. He will do whatever it takes for him to support them. His best friend is Alex Spot that he loves to play with his favorite hobbies: playing chess, video games and basketball. Appearance He is a thin Italian Greyhound with his head that shaped like an egg or a gumdrop according to the cartoon logical concept. His eye colors are black and has long, thin tail. His favorite color is red, but mostly black because he usually wore black outfits. Without his beanie, he is revealed to be bald with only three hairs on the top of his head like Tweety Bird from the Looney Tunes Series. His signature outfit is black, sleeveless, leather shirt with a zipper on the front, black beanie hat, dark blue baggy jeans, black tennis shoes, dark brown belt with black buckle, white ankle socks, red collar around his neck with a round golden name tag hanging, and a black chain hanging from his belt loops on the left side of his hip. During night time, he wore black pajamas are long sleeved, buttoned, loose shirt, black loose pants and his black nightcap. Personality He is an impulsive, naive, funny, honest, mild, feisty, surprisingly brave, outgoing, competitive, loyal, energetic, bright, athletic, but somewhat lazy, mischievous and overconfident Italian Greyhound who loves to play sports, jogging and riding his skateboard. His biggest dream is to be the worldwide's most famous athlete like Rainbow Dash from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] (or MLP:FiM for short by Lauren Faust). He can be very arrogant sometimes and a show-off during the competitions. Though, he is shown to be loyal to his fans and mostly his gang, the Clever Belovers. Relationship with Chicky Bird He had a crush on Chicky Bird from the day she and the Clever Belovers first met in the gym located by the Clever Belovers' Boarding House, when the Clever Belovers play basketball. If someone is hurting, teasing or doing bad things to her, he'll became furious and yells, "NOBODY IS HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Then, he is angrily beat up the ones who bully and hurt her. He did his best to protect Chicky no matter what. Biggest Fear His fear is when he loses his favorite, black beanie hat, he'll loses his courage, confidence and timid. Then, he refused to go out with his friends without his missing beanie cap. Alter-Ego After several episodes later, he became Flash Dog and his favorite superhero is Flash because he's got the speed and he's super fast as him. His super speed makes him feel like a super duper, overconfident athlete and especially that it makes him feel arrogant few times. Though, he is not a bad jerk. He is still a good hero enough to help his family and his gang: the Clever Belovers who are known as their super alter-egos; the League of Incredible Belovers. His super suit looks just like the Barry Allen aka Flash the member of Justice League, except the logo on his chest. Gallery Main Article: Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound/Gallery Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists